loyalty
by kyleisgod
Summary: L can't let his lustful feelings for Light compromise the Kira investigation. Misa is caught in the middle of fighting, sex, and two best frienemies.


Being a detective sometimes requires the constant surveillance of a subject. Normally that part of the job becomes quite boring rather quickly if the person being monitored fails to do anything even remotely incriminating, but the people I'm currently watching are keeping things more than exciting to say the least. For the past few months I've been in charge of observing Light Yagami, the prime suspect in the on-going Kira investigation. I've watched Light in his classes, at the breakfast table with his family, and even inside of the shower; but I never imagined that I'd watch Light and his girlfriend having sex. Unfortunately, my idea to study Light mid-intercourse isn't turning out as I'd planned.

Light and Misa are unaware of my current presence inside their bedroom's closet. Light had grown aware of the cameras I'd installed around him some time ago. Now that we're no longer handcuffed together Light expects me to watch him from a respectable distance. He won't suspect me inside his very closet. Undoubtedly Light will also be at his most relaxed mental state following the end of his…activity with Misa. Therefore Light is more likely to accidentally say or do something that confirms his identity as Kira. At least that's my theory.

Currently Misa is moaning Light's name, not Kira's, while Light is breathing hard and grunting incoherently. Light asserts his dominance over Misa by placing her legs on top of his broad shoulders. He firmly drives his sex organ into her smooth entrance, causing the bed they share to shake and Misa to practically scream her lover's name. It's quite a sight to behold even through the foldable closet door's cracks. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit I found the scene before me arousing. As I watch I grow erect inside of my jeans. Though I try to remain ever-vigilant at my job and force problematic emotions away, I am sadly only human. As a result the viewing of sex is distracting me from my intended work.

I suppose any man _would_ be distracted. Misa's occupation requires her to remain permanently beautiful, while Light is simply a handsome young man in his own right. Also, if Misa's cries are any indication, Light is quite the lover. I sigh in relief when they finish and Light withdraws himself. Because they have no qualms about making love with the lights on I'm able to see everything: Light's oversized endowment, which I've paid previous attention to, and Misa dripping with the fluids of herself and her partner.

"I'm going to take a shower," Light says. Misa yawns and nods her tired head in non-verbal acknowledgment of the statement. As Light walks toward the next room my eyes seem to follow him. I am intensely fixated on his backside. The act may be over, but my body is still unable to focus on work matters. It appears that if I intend to do any true investigating tonight that I'll first have to take care of this little problem.

Little problem in a figurative sense, I mean….

I lower the fly of my pants and try pleasuring myself to the naked pop princess. Fortunately Misa hadn't bothered covering herself. Alas, my masturbation attempt is futile. Try as I might she simply isn't enough to retain my interest. That is, until I focus between her legs. She's still covered in Light's essence. A bit is on her stomach as well. It's then that I hear the shower turn on. Light is now both naked _and_ wet, and my erection is throbbing.

No. I cannot allow myself to fall for Light Yagami even physically. Not when there's still a possibility that he's Kira. Such a thing would compromise the investigation. Perhaps…Misa would suffice? Yes. Becoming intimate with her could serve multiple purposes. However, Light will only be in the shower for so long. If I intend to seduce her, I'll have to act now.

"EEK!" Misa says as I exit the closet. My clothes have been discarded and my penis is fully aroused.

"Hello" I calmly say in response; greeting Misa with the same tone of voice I would use any other time I enter a room that she's already occupying.

Misa sits up in bed and places her hands over her most intimate of areas. Her normally bright eyes glare darkly into my admittedly oversized pupils. I suspect that were _she_ Kira, I'd likely be the next name to appear on her hit list.

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you were a pervert!" she says. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you? _Light_! _LIGHT_!"

"He can't hear you" I explain. I knew from personal experience that Light enjoyed powerfully hot showers. Logically the water would be turned up even stronger following sex. No other sounds would enter the bathroom as a result. How fascinating that I would be aware of one of Light's personality traits and Misa wouldn't. Could that mean they've never showered together before? That in a strange way I was closer to Light than she was? Granted we bathed together at the time due to the handcuffs, but-

"Were you watching us the _whole time_?" Misa says, interrupting my still-arousing Light Yagami thoughts. "What do you want, Ryuzaki? You're a sick-"

I silence Misa by forcing our mouths together. Before she can possibly pull away I've brought one hand around to the back of her head, locking my fingers into her blond hair. Her hands uncover her womanly privates. She hits me a few times, but the strikes aren't strong enough to cease my actions. Misa's muffled sounds suggest initial protest to the idea of kissing me, but she makes no further efforts to stop me after another moment.

I move my entire body onto the bed. My other hand finds Misa's stomach, causing her to gasp for air, which pulls our lips even closer together. I wipe away Light's seed from Misa's skin. A pity its gone cold by now. The idea of a fresh sample intrigues my hormones, and the smell and taste of recent sex on Misa isn't helping. Is that her lip gloss I'm currently tasting, or Light's chap stick? Her sweat or his? I force my tongue into Misa's mouth as these thoughts cause me to grow needier for release. She accepts the intrusion, her own hands beginning to explore my body as we recline toward the mattress.

My semen-coated hand gets between our clashing tongues; each of us wishing to dine on Light's leftover fluid. My other hand finds its way inside of Misa's moist opening. Again I'm curious. Is that her fluid, Light's, or a combination of the two? Misa moans, then sucks on one of my fingers. Is this how she performs for Light orally? Misa's hand moves between my legs and eagerly begins to stroke me. My over stimulated body and equally dirty mind are thankful for the woman's touch. I need this. I finish lapping up Light's remnants and decide to sample more.

I reluctantly remove Misa's hand from my arousal. She's quite the expert. My mouth travels downward. Soon I've found my way to her clitoris and second pair of lips. My tongue flicks, strokes and caresses Misa in the pursuit of more sweet Light cum. The results of whose fluids I taste are inconclusive, but Misa is moaning again and my taste buds are growing wetter by the moment.

"Fuck me…._Fuck_ me!"

She didn't have to tell me twice.

I move overtop of Misa, making sure to take the position of dominance. I gasp as I feel our bodies joining together as one without a condom. My need for pleasure takes over and I move deeper into her. I give my body temporary control over my usually stronger mind and begin pumping myself between Misa's legs. Her hips thrust back against mine. Her need for release is equally as strong as mine. My eyes fall upon her heaving chest. She has a mark on one of her breasts. It appears to be a hickey from Light. Finding it irresistible, I take the girl's nipple between my lips. I bite lightly, twisting the hard nub between my teeth. Her hands grip my hair in response. I relent slightly; choosing to suck the breast Light's mouth had been on just moments ago. Our lower halves continue moving in unison, her increasingly wet heat surrounding my pulsating manhood.

"_YES_!" Misa says in repetition as her climax arrives. Mine follows shortly afterward, but I do not make a sound other than the exhale for needed breath. As my sexual frustration releases itself I make certain to retract myself from Misa's body just as Light had done before me. As I cover her in my liquid my mental faculties return to me. It is then I realize the shower has been turned off.

"_WHAT THE HELL_!"

"_Light_!" Misa says. Her voice is an equal combination of horrified shock and shameful embarrassment. She blushes while struggling to frantically locate her clothing, continuing to speak the whole time. "Oh god! Light this…This isn't what it looks like! I mean, it is but…I…He…He _made_ me do it! Well kind of. I mean…Oh Light I'm _sorry_! I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Hello Light" I say.

Unlike Misa my vocal tone remains perfectly calm. Also unlike Misa, Light attacks me. He strikes me in the face with his closed fist and sends me crashing to the bedroom floor. This is the second time in the course of our relationship that Light's hit me. Unfortunately for him, I hit back. It's a shame I have to do damage to such a beautiful face.

"What's going on?" Light says as his fists rain down.

"I was testing her."

A left hook to the side of the head knocks Light away from me. Fearful of our fight damaging the apartment Misa gets between our fallen bodies. She's still struggling to dress herself and simultaneously cursing me while apologizing to Light. I struggle to my feet and begin locating my clothing. I notice Light dressed himself before exiting the bathroom. What a pity.

"What do you mean you were testing her?" Light asks.

"Kira is very important to Misa. Assuming you _aren't_ Kira as you claim not to be, Misa could betray you or our entire investigation in support of him. By seducing Misa I tested her loyalty to you. Clearly she failed."

Misa pouts. "Oh I can't do _anything_ right! Hmph!"

Light stands up, rubbing his sore jaw. "If that's true, you could've just _kissed_ her to test her out."

"No I couldn't. Kisses are generally brief and occur suddenly. Had I stopped at a mere kiss Misa could have simply claimed she was caught off guard. Intercourse allows one more time for resistance."

"That's not true. Sex can happen just as randomly as a kiss," Light says.

"Does that mean…you forgive me, Light?" Misa asks hopefully.

Light ponders the question a moment and sighs in defeat. "I suppose. A person with a high sex drive usually can't stop after one orgasm. Next time I'll just have to make sure not to leave you until you're completely satisfied."

Misa giggles. "That wouldn't be so bad."

"But what about your loyalty?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," I say. "Apparently Misa is quite loyal to the both of us. That should outweigh any loyalty toward Kira. Assuming of course-"

"I'm _not_ Kira, Ryuzaki," Light says. "Now _get out_ of our bedroom."

I exit quietly, leaving the lovers to make up in private. Lying to Light about the real reason for my actions with Misa was regrettable but necessary. Fortunately Misa is equally as unaware of my desires for her boyfriend. She was even too caught up in the midst of the act to notice our sharing of Light's explosion. Perhaps one day we'd share it again. Perhaps one day I'd seduce Light with a surprising kiss just as I'd done to Misa.

For now though, I have some work to do.

The End


End file.
